


A Girl Needs A Devil

by OphiuchusSerpens



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Attraction, Childhood Trauma, Daddy Issues, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Mental Health Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OphiuchusSerpens/pseuds/OphiuchusSerpens
Summary: A comfort fic for myself and any out there who need some sweet Papa III in their lives. It gets sad but it also gets warm and fuzzy.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Girl Needs A Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. I'll be posting more oneshots when I get round to it.

Entering the postulancy of the clergy was not easy for Sister Beauford, as she had came to be known, her old name meant nothing to her now, she belonged to the Church of Satan where she would be safe in the arms of those who opposed God and religion, the cause of all evils and wars of man as she had started to believe, feeling rejected by the world for who she was.

She still remembered that day she was taken in by the ministry and found out that it's members were demons-ghouls... they were ghouls, she was taken aback but found her belonging, no, she would not judge the ghouls, it was not in her nature to judge based on presumptions. Soon she would truly join the clergy, becoming a novitiate sister, where she was promised she would finally meet the anti-pope, Emeritus III. She felt lucky to be in this position. She sat listening to prayers of Satan as she gazed at the stained-glass windows, as beautiful as that of the finest monastery of the Catholic church, depicting Lucifer and devils in acts of sin. She had begun to understand the recital was meant as a mockery of the Catholic church, though to her ears it sounded like a prayer of freedom and devotion to the beast.

She tried to shake away thoughts of the past and listen to her more positive inner voice, telling her  
"You are ready, you'll earn your robes and you'll be lucky enough to meet Papa Emeritus III, just think how lucky you are to be chosen to meet him in person!" . She calmed down. Tomorrow was her big day she would go through the ceremony of ridding her old clothes and accept her first robe. She smiled, although worried of meeting him she felt proud, honored.

Beauford woke up the next morning in her chambers to the sound of bells ringing, quickly dressing she headed to the back of the church where she was sure the ceremony would take place, she could eat later. The ceremony however was not as she expected, a faceless nameless ghoul waiting for her dressed in black robes opened up a secret passage, dark, lit only by candles along descending stairs she would have to follow. She walked down the dark twisting steps until light started shining brighter than the candles. The room she entered was much like a crypt in it's design but extravagantly decorated in red and dark chocolate velvet with a warm glow of candles along the floor with a black reversed cross decorated with candles on the back wall.

There were more ghouls waiting and there appeared to be a large circle on the floor made with candles. One told her to step in it, to which they did before they surrounded her, chanting and singing their praise to Lucifer from what it sounded like, she was sure before announcing her sisterhood. "Sister of Sin, you are born today, rise in all your glory as you are now a believer of the power of evil, rise Sister Beauford". They did not ask before stripping her of her ordinary clothes, a simple black long sleeved top with a bit of lace and three quarter length black leggings and flats. She felt eyes on her as she was undressed though they were quick in dressing her in her new robes which were completely black with a velvet cape tied with a ribbon and placed a white veil on her before beginning to paint her face, giving her a light makeup as she was pale and it would make her easier on the eyes she thought.

As she was being lead out of the chamber, a ghoul placed a grucifix around her neck. Now she felt like she belonged, like she was really a member of the clergy. Back up out of the stairs the sanctuary of the church was illuminated with a red glow from the windows. She walked along the marble floor, the taps of her footsteps gently echoing until the ghouls took her past a door and out through an open archway into a courtyard with red roses planted all around, marble pillars, beautiful mosaic floor and an inner corner where there was a bench, and there he was "Wait, was it was really him?" she thought as Papa Emeritus III sat before her in a royal black suit with a jewelled lavender crucifix on the left side of his chest. He did not at all look like the monster she had been told he was. "Hello ghuleh" he spoke to her in a soft accented voice. "Please, find yourself comfortable sister, don't be afraid, you can sit by my side" She wasn't afraid.

She stepped closer to the man who's face was painted like a ghastly skull who she could tell was quite handsome beneath. As she got a good look at his face she saw that he had one grey eye and that the other was white. "What an unusual looking man" she thought. She sat down next to him and he smiled, it was a warm smile, not like those fake smiles she had seen on the faces of people outside the church that were trying to be respectful as they went about their day she had interrupted.

"I came to see you out of curiosity, I would like to get to know you, why you brought yourself here" She looked at him, ready to tell him her full story. "You look young". She knew she looked young but she was not, at least not a child but a young woman. "I'm actually older than I look, my name is Sister Beauford, my old name means nothing to me now". Emeritus nodded in understanding. "I see, and could it be the reason you came here was to escape your name?". She knew the answer to that, she knew the answer to everything and she felt comfortable in talking to him. "Yes, no one ever truly loved me in my old life, cared for me maybe but never expressed genuine and unconditional love, some have pitied me but most people in my old life have shown nothing but apathy". He understood how she felt, truly. He did not understand why some humans were so cruel and why she had such miserable luck with them. He studied her face which was pale as the moonlight, dotted with freckles with dark circles under her eyes, he could tell she was upset so he listened.

"When I was a girl, I was placed in... very unfortunate circumstances, and no matter how much I try I..." She wiped a tear "No one understands". He felt a tug on his heartstrings at this girl crying, he wanted to pull her into his chest but resisted the urge, wanting to give her some space if she'd had that kind of a life. "Have you had the kind of life where you weren't just treated unfairly but also... sorry to ask this, assaulted in any kind of way? Or at least felt like you have? I'm sorry to ask, I don't mean to overstep any boundaries" He felt like he was stepping over the line but she answered a whisper back. "Yes".

His expression turned to that of heartbreak for this girl, knowing that he had just gotten that affirmation. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I- I hope you don't mind if I can offer you a" She knew exactly what he was about to offer her and with a burst of tears forming over the one tear that had escaped beginning to dry on her cheek, she threw her arms around him. "You needn't say any more" He spoke in that soft calm voice. "I understand completely" he held her there for a moment before producing a handkerchief and wiping her tears away. "Please don't cry, you're no longer with them, you're with us, like your old name it doesn't matter now". He was right. She felt a little embarrassed now, that she had to be held like this but she took it as a honor to be touched by him. "Shh now ghuleh". The way he spoke made her feel so comfortable around him. "I am all ears for you, I will hear you even if no one else will and I give you my word". She wanted to melt into a puddle. "Papa Emeritus..." She began in time for him to respond to the breathy flattered way she said his name. "You need only call me Papa, I don't mind Sister". She nodded and looked down, staring at his face for too long made her feel a certain way.

She lifted her eyes when she saw him handling a rose he had plucked. He offered it to her. She took the rose carefully to avoid catching her fingertips on the thorns, ruby red, it's scent was sweet and fragrant as though it had just blossomed in the presence of Papa Emeritus III. She felt embarrassed again. "Papa, I feel like I never had a father" She confessed. To hear those words have him a sense of duty to protect her. "My dear Sister Beauford" he said "You are always welcome to be a part of the ministry, always, never forget that". He kissed her on the forehead. She couldn't believe it, he actually cared for her like that. She would have never expected this man to have shown such vulnerability and emotions but here he was, showing her this kind of love she'd always dreamed of. Her heart was beating faster.

"Papa, I've been keeping this for a long time" She said as she reached into her robes and pulled out from under her jet black velvet collar a small grucifix, it was silver and decorated with simple red studded jewels along the outside. "I was given this as a little girl, it's how I remembered I had a family, I was given this when I was left on my own by my parents and I saw Emeritus I, I was terrified at first but then he sang to me like an angel and gave me this". He looked down at the crucifix and his facial expression softened, looking like he had been reunited with her almost even though he was not the first Emeritus she had met. He held her in his arms and sang to her.

We're standing here by the abyss  
And the world is in flames  
Two star-crossed lovers reaching out  
To the beast with many names  
He is  
He's the shining and the light without whom I cannot see  
And he is  
Insurrection, he is spite, he's the force that made me be  
He is  
Nostro dis pater, nostr' alma mater  
He is

Why did he sound so much like an angel? She was moved nearly to tears by him. She almost fell asleep at how comforting and beautiful he was. "He is an angel in disguise as a devil" She thought. She in fact did fall asleep by the time he had finished soothing her, singing and stroking her hair. He took her back to her quarters in his arms and gently laid her on the bed, placing the rose by her bedside before stroking her hair one last time before letting her sleep. He could tell it had been a long time since she had any before joining the ministry and had not slept much before meeting him. He admired her sleeping face before drawing the curtains and leaving the room. She would wake up next day with a note.

Dear Sister, I enjoyed meeting you and I will be around whenever you need me, humblest regards,  
Papa~


End file.
